


Rite of Dreams Aftermath

by Depraved_Davison



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nursing, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: After learning of the lengths the eldest Nifl princess went through to ensure his help against Sutr, The Summoner has his latest summon come to his quarters for a brief explanation, clarification, and as it turns out, escalation and domination. Afterwards, the opportunity extends to another.





	1. Chapter 1

Kiran sighed as he scratched his quill across some documents. He would fodder his best unit if only he could have a pen. Living in Askr was exciting at first, but living without modern technology was starting to grate on his nerves. He was filling out the paperwork for the newest summons that weren’t immediately sent back or made into manuals. The most recent batch contained a rather pleasant surprise: the Nifl Princess Gunnthra. Kiran felt a pang of fury when Sutr inexplicably beat them to the woman and roasted her alive in front of them, but now her heroic spirit has been added to the Order of Heroes. Whether or not it was the _same_ Gunnthra that appeared to _him_ in his dreams, he was about to find out. Multiverse shenanigans just had too many variables.

There was a knock on his door, and he looked up and grinned, preparing himself for the oncoming interview. Depending on the responses, it could be very annoying or perhaps… very interesting.

“Enter.” He called out. If nothing else the endless battles he supervised hones his voice.

“Hello Kiran. You ‘summoned’ me?” The ice princess giggled, amused with her pun as Kiran restrained the eye roll. Many of the other heroes made the same lame joke. He gestured to the seat opposite his desk.

“Please. Lock the door and have a seat.” The woman gave a cautious pull back, but complied all the same, Kiran feeling a little hopeful at the near future. “Your training seems complete, I’ve gotten a good feel for your abilities on the battlefield now. I anticipate you will be called to action once I find a good team you work well with.” He addressed, getting the business out of the way first.

Gunnthra smiled sincerely. “I am very glad to be of use to you.”

“I believe it. It is actually that happiness I wish to discuss next. Believe it or not, you’ve put me in a rather awkward position, Gunnthra.”

She tilted her head. “I’m sorry. I have?”

“Yes. Your whole ‘Rite of Dreams’ situation.” Kiran clarified, the woman opposite looking bashful and looking down in shame. “To clarify…. Summoning heroes may result in different versions from the multiverse being pulled. Are you the same Gunnthra from _this_ world, who spoke to this version of _me_?”

“… I am.”

“I see. You have explained to me that performing the Rite of Dreams means you pledge yourself to the target, correct?”

“… Correct.” The princess said with an embarrassed smile.

“And since I summoned you, you are ALSO bound to me by the contract between Summoner and Hero, yes?”

“Yes.”

“So with those two magical bindings in place, it’s fair to assume that I hold complete and total control and dominion over you?”

“… I find myself completely unable to lie to you, or to disobey your word. Yes.”

“I see.” Kiran said, trying to calm his racing heart, stiff erection, and wild imagination. “I can understand the desperation you were in when you performed that Rite. Your kingdom in tatters, and the artifact required in the hands of a neighboring force. Did you consider contacting the other members of the order? Or your sister?”

“I did not know my sister joined up with you, and in the Order you were the most… susceptible target for the Rite. You naturally draw people to you.”

Kiran nodded. “Well, I can’t fault you for the risk you took on pledging yourself to an unknown person. The gamble worked out in the end. Your kingdom is restored, Hrid and Ylgr survived, and Fjorm may still yet live. So it paid of in the end. Although now… we have to deal with the aftermath.”

Gunnthra seemed nervous, her eyes unable to meet the Summoner’s as he eyed her reactions for the next conversation.

“When you performed that Rite blindly to me, did you have hopes of what kind of person I was?”

“As a member of the Order, I hoped you were at least of noble character, intelligent, brave, kind, and true.” She confessed.

“Heh. A bit of a romantic aren’t you? I suppose it’s a natural desire, given the severity of the bond you forge with the Rite. You must be a bit disappointed in who I really am.” Kiran smirked.

“I still find you to be brave and intelligent…” She admitted, biting her lip. “But after the rumors… I do not believe I can call you noble.”

“Mmh. Whatever you heard is probably true.” Kiran admitted openly and unabashed. “My lusts are quite substantial.” The princess winced a bit, but did not seem afraid. “After pledging yourself, did you anticipate engaging in such… private affairs?” He asked delicately, savoring the purity of the woman he fully intended to corrupt.

“I did imagine lovemaking, yes.” She answered truthfully with a blush.

“Mmh. No doubt as if we were husband and wife. I understand you’ve been resigned to being married off since a young age, given your station.” Kiran probed, Gunnthra nodding. “And as such you’ve also been anticipating wifely duties and no doubt have anticipated the need to produce a lineage. Given your maternal nature and how you treat your little sisters I imagine that would be second nature to you.”

Kiran was watching her fairly carefully during this part, and caught the flash of Gunnthra’s meek smile at the mention of her duties and prospect of motherhood. Raising an eyebrow and predicting the ease of his conquest he pushed onwards.

“Well, we are not married, nor are we a couple. You may have pledged yourself to me, but I have not pledged myself to you.” Kiran explained, as kindly as he could. “However, that does not mean I don’t intend to enjoy the many benefits you have so freely offered to me~” He grinned a little lewdly.

“I… would ask you consider my station.” Gunnthra tried half-heartedly, knowing what was to come but not wholly opposed to it. Kiran chuckled at the token resistance.

“Regrettably Gunnthra, you have died. You are no longer Princess to Nifl. Your people wouldn’t dare have you in a position of power given Askr’s control over you. Also when my duty is fulfilled and Askr is safe from the various threats to it, I shall return home and all the heroes will be dispersed, you included. Your time here is limited. However, until that day…” Kiran mused, letting his eyes openly and freely trace along the woman’s curves.

“Goodness… your lusts are indeed substantial…” She said, fighting back a flirty smile. Kiran rejoiced internally. He didn’t want to completely force her into the role he had picked out.

“Quite. Though I expect that after the novelty wears off it will only be about once or twice a day. I do have other duties and responsibilities to attend to. And other women.” Kiran reported casually. Gunnthra frowned at the comment on the other women, but understood she had no say in the matter. “However, there will be rarely a day that goes by that doesn’t have your womb stuffed full of either my cum or my bastard.”

That got a gasp as she instinctively covered her lower belly with her hands. “You mean to… But… the child?”

“Child _ren_ ” Kiran corrected with a smile. “I expect I can easily convince Hrid to make arrangements for them after we’ve left this plane.”

Gunnthra fell silent as she processed this, Kiran observing the expressions pass through her open face as she did so. “You… intend to have many?”

“As many as I can pump into you before we leave.” He stated, watching the thrill go through the woman, the hesitation, anxiety, but the ashamed smile and excitement.

“… I admit I did not anticipate such a fate when I performed the Rite but… such a future is not entirely disagreeable…” She was made to admit, Kiran nodding and standing up.

“Very good. I am not a cruel man, just a lecherous one. I’m happy to see you accept your new role going forward. Follow me to my chambers.” The summoner delighted in the confliction in the pink-haired princess as she obeyed, her modesty and dignity battling her own desires. He’d seen it before and it always made him feel so powerful when they gave in and got conquered by his seed.

“This is… not what I imagined.” She said, marching towards her fate with a strange smile.

“Heh. I’d gather not.”

“I want it known that I am not some whore.” She rallied, her regal dignity still in play.

“No, of course not.” Kiran assured, leading her into his bedroom and starting to remove her headdress. “A whore is a working woman, treating sex as business. They may take pride in their work, and might even enjoy it but its transactional for them. You _might_ be a slut, but that also implies promiscuity and availability to others. Which you are not. You are solely mine.” He continued. That got another smile as he began to peel away the layers of her garb from behind her, less and less fabric adorning her body. “No… for you, I feel the more appropriate term would be… broodmare~” Kiran boasted, whispering her title in her ear as he slipped off her brassiere, Gunnthra’s heavy large pale tits falling free to the cool air of the room. Kiran purred at the sight, wasting little time in molesting them with greedy fingers as his arms wrapped around her torso to reach them. “Yes… My pet broodmare… a woman whose body is conquered by her stud… again and again… swollen with child… constantly.”

“Nnngh.” The woman trembled, left only in her slightly dampening underwear as her naked busom was handled by the Summoner.

“Already stiff, I see.” He teased, her tips indeed standing out from their wide pale pink areola.

“Nifl women are always… mmmh… hard.” She informed, her kingdom’s blessing of ice having that side affect on their biology. Kiran filed that away mentally for when he got around to seducing and impregnating Fjorm.

“And are they always wet as well?” Kiran mocked, reaching down to rub her, sliding under the panties to touch her directly. Her warm juices contrasted wonderfully to her cool skin.

“Mmmh… You mock my… nnngh… inexperience…” Gunnthra whimpered, squirming under the stimulation Kiran was instilling into her body through her stiff nipple and clit. “I had.. mmmh.. dreams of doing this… ahhh… on my wedding night…”

“I’m afraid you surrendered that dream the night you invaded mine.” Kiran cooed, nipping at her ear. “Though I’m sure you have dreams of becoming a mother. Take solace in that one coming true.” His words struck true with his personal incubator as she shivered in pleasure under his ministrations. Feeling her sex grow wet enough for him, he turned her around and pushed her onto his mattress and delighted in the sight of her massive orbs jiggling from the impact. “Take those off and spread open for me.”

Gunnthra smile was warm and full of lust, a woman sinking further into her role and loving the liberating feel of it. She couldn’t lie to her pledged summoner. She _did_ crave to be bred, to mother a slue of children, to feel the life grow inside her again and again while her lover brought her to endless orgasms. Seeing the man so confident and knowing this of her nature, and shamelessly acting on it was _very_ exciting.

She obeyed, peeling the fabric off from between her legs and using her fingers to present her dripping pink pussy to her conqueror.

“Mmmh. After we’re done for tonight, you’ll shave for me. And keep yourself clean and bare.” He commanded, climbing ontop of her. Now facing her bountiful chest, the Summoner sank his face into the soft pair to savor their taste. His lips suckled as his tongue swirled, the texture of the cool skin and soft flesh against his mouth made his heart race with lust. “These tits… are wonderful.”

“Nnngh…. Thank you… Kiran…” Gunnthra moaned, her eyes teary with the complicated feelings and sensations pulsating through her body. “Please… this will be my first…” She plead as she saw her pledged one line up his hard cock to her slick entrance.

“As I said, I am not a cruel man.” Kiran reminded and entered her gently. The stretch of her insides was wholly new to the woman as she arched her back in sharp discomfort, the initial shock of the pain quickly giving way to the lustful pleasures that overrode it. Kiran pushed and pushed, allowing himself to remain still as his plaything adjusted, he himself basking in the tightness and grip of Gunnthra’s insides. “Get used to this feel, my pet. It will hardly be the last time you experience it.”

“Goodness… Kiran…” The princess trembled, her fingers gripping the sheets under her. Kiran hummed at her dive into the pleasure, reconsidering his intent to have her call him ‘master’. To hear his name on her lips with such wanton desire and submission gave him an even getter boost in his ego. He gave her a few more moments before starting to move, making her gasp and whimper all over again with the friction. Kiran himself couldn’t hold back the occasional grunt of delight, the feel of a raw fertile pussy wrapped around his bare dick far too good to hold back all his expressions of passion.

“Oh… my pet… I shall enjoy our time together so very much…” Kiran vowed as he slowly pressed into her cunt over and over. Her grip had her walls tug out slightly with his withdrawls, sinking back in as he pushed. The gentle motions made her giant breasts sway with the rhythm, Gunnthra’s eyelids fluttering as she struggled to adjust to the unfamiliar sensations. Kiran once again feasted on her chest, propped up on his elbows while he squeezed each cool soft mound through his slow mating. “Mmh… I love your TITS!” Kiran exclaimed, his composure fading as he succumbed more and more to his own lusts. “The best part is they’ll only get bigger you know. I’ll drink from them daily once your milk comes in. They might even grow larger with the one after too, your body warped because of my bastards~”

That got a feminine giggle through the gasps of joy. Gunnthra reached up and scratched Kiran’s head gently as he bred her. “Yes… mmmmh… my body is yours… nnnngh… use it and me as you see fit. Mmmmph.” Gunnthra encouraged, her mind lost in the fantasy of her future and the flood of endorphins and hormones surging through her bloodstream.

Kiran’s shaft throbbed with his broodmare’s moans, the slickness and tightness of the unprotected passage, and the cool softness of the tits his face and fingers were buried against. “Brace yourself pet…” He growled, losing more of himself into the baby-making. “I’m going to make you fucking _bounce._ ”

Gunnthra’s eyes went wide as yet another new level of carnal delight opened up to her, her pledged summoner going wild with his tempo and force. True to his declaration, her boobs began to move along her chest, the flesh warping against Kiran’s grip and face. “Ahh-haaaahhh-gaaah!” The ice princess could only form guttural sounds as she was used, her toes curling, her nails biting into Kiran’s hair and the sheets of his bed, long pink hairs disheveled, her body jerked against the mattress as her pussy got hammered with powerful blows.

“Yes… take it, pet… you’re mine… I’m going to make you swell… I’m going to make you fucking _gravid_ with my kids… your days spent here will be spent continually… repeatedly… constantly… _pregnant._ ” The summoner moaned as he rammed, breathing hard through the effort and lusts. It was moments like this that he wished he could fuck forever, spraying load after load into waiting fertile wombs. The idea of so many women with rounded bellies filled his imagination until he pictured Gunnthra, the maternal older sister of the Nifl royalty, her tits engorged with dairy seeping out of the ends and her midsection ballooned out with the seed Kiran planted. His orgasm built quickly. “Nnngh… get ready… brace yourself… I’m about to breed you, pet… your womb… is… MINE!”

The words and treatment of her body sent Gunnthra into a mental spin, her own pleasure mounting to its climax as she felt her pledged summoner push his deepest into her core and throb. She could only imagine the volume of the cum he was spraying against the walls of her insides, her womb flooded with his sperm, all seeking her egg to claim. She couldn’t even cry out in her orgasm as her lips were parted, her eyes wide through the pulsating convulsion her loins experienced. By the time the euphoria passed, her mind was nearly fried, descending through a haze of sex. “My… goodness… Kiran…” She panted, slight soreness between her legs and in her chest from all the violent bouncing.

The Summoner of Askr chuckled and pulled out of his broodmare. “Cover your pussy.” He commanded, Gunnthra complying to keep his cum inside her. Putting his softening shaft back into his robes, he surveyed his latest triumph. The sense of victory he had in these moments far exceeded those wins on the battlefield, his pet lay naked and bare as he remained clothed, the woman bound exclusively to him but he remained free, his seed planting in her body to grow and be nurtured. “You came to pleasure?”

“…Yes… it was marvelous…”

“You will stay here on my bed until you bring yourself to another orgasm. However long that takes.” He ordered, Gunnthra moaning in acknowledgement. “After that, you may redress if you choose. However outside of battle you are never to wear your undergarments again. And you better get used to my bed, for you shall lodge here from this day forward. I have business to attend to.” He ordered further, leaving his broodmare to wallow in her new bliss as locked the door to his chambers and headed to Alphonse’s quarters.

As per his arrangement, he went to notify the Prince of the new development. It was Kiran’s idea, since there would be matters to attend to after such an indulgence, especially since this time it was the previous princess to a neighboring power. 

That, and Kiran liked to brag.

He grinned as he imagined the exasperated sigh and look the Prince would give at the news, and fantasized about the day he would report the young man’s sister or mother as the latest woman. The reaction he would get would be legendary. It was a small delight and distraction from his lost luxuries from his homeworld, but they added up. Kiran rather enjoyed being Summoner of Askr. There were battles to win, glory to be had, and increasingly more women to breed.

***  
(NOTE: Gods, what I wouldn’t give to be in that position of influence and power. While I get that Gunnthra was in a rather perilous situation, I always felt it would be rather awkward to address after Sutr was slain. It was a permanent consequence for a temporary issue, so of course the ice princess should experience the fallout of such a move. Other summoners may not be as generous as I would be~)


	2. Chapter 2

(Note: Got struck with inspiration, made a follow-up)  
***  
Kiran smirked as he filled out the endless pile of forms required to smoothly run the Order of Heroes, idle chatter between the Nifl princesses Gunnthra and Fjorm filling the room as he worked. He recently performed a wonderful feat, and he was savoring the triumph before reaping the rewards as the sisters caught up with one another.

“I must say, Fjorm, you are looking and sounding healthier than you have in months!” Gunnthra beamed, the maternal older sister smiling at her younger sibling. Gunnthra was looking much more maternal these days, her belly slightly swollen with Kiran’s bastard, her already impressive chest just a little bit larger. Kiran’s libido gave a slight surge as he remembered the woman’s lack of undergarments, glancing at the permanently stiff nubs against the fabric of her robe before returning to his work.

“Yes! I feel wonderful, like a cold weight has been lifted off my chest. Ever since Kiran had me read that manual he gave me!” Fjorm chirped, her smile giddy.

“Manual?”

“Yes, it was for skills in battle on how to reduce an enemies resistance. Strangely it was in your handwriting.” Fjorm pondered. “Since learning it, I’ve felt much better.”

“Oh? Oh! …. Oh…” A concerned expression flashed over Gunnthra’s face, turning to the Summoner.

“Kiran? Did you… receive a skill from me in your summons?” She asked. Kiran smirked.

“Why yes. I was fortunate enough in a recent ritual to get it. And yes, there was a number of specific reasons why I chose Fjorm to learn it.” He confirmed. Gunnthra looked a bit conflicted, casting her eyes down.

“Fjorm? You hadn’t visited with me like this since I’ve been summoned. Why is that and why now?”

The younger sister looked ashamed as she looked away with a blush. “Um… well to be honest… I’ve felt really guilty about you… dying… and knew that you’re only here a little bit longer, as long as Kiran is here. Also… I’ve kinda been hiding something too. As for why now? Well… Kiran suggested it! Well, more like  _commanded_ it, and when he did I felt kinda compelled to, you know?” She giggled bashfully. 

Gunnthra gave her a bemused knowing look. Kiran gave her an almost sinister chuckle.

“Kiran… Can we please get an explanation for this?” The eldest sister respectfully requested.

“Gladly, my pet. Firstly, that skill will serve a practical purpose, Fjorm is usually on a team with mages or maneketes. Secondly, I did some research on those Rites of Nifl. I knew that silly little cough Fjorm was suppressing was from the Rite of Frost she performed and would become lethal.” He reported casually, Fjorm gasped at her exposed secret.

“You… you _knew?_ ” She groaned.

“Fjorm. Everyone knew.” Kiran deadpanned. “However, interesting things about Rites: You can only have one active.” He gloated, the sister’s eyes going wide. “So, when I received the skill manual from the summoning pool with your influence radiating off it, I wanted to experiment. To see if your Rite of Dreams would override Fjorm’s Rite of Frost. Turns out, it did. Fjorm, you’re saved.”

The sister rejoiced at that, excited to avoid the loss of another Nifl royalty.

“Goodness! That’s wonderful!”

“Kiran! I… I can’t thank you enough! I owe you my life!”

“Yes, you do.” Kiran smirked. “For you see, instead of the consequence of having a lethal curse, you inherited the consequence of a lifelong pledge. To me.”

Gunnthra gave a shake of her head, exasperated. “Goodness, Kiran. Am I not enough for you~?” She teased, knowing what was to come and knowing she couldn’t stop it.

“Variety _is_ the spice of life.” He countered, leering at his broodmare’s younger sister, who’s previously overjoyed face was frozen in a smile who’s happiness had faded from.

“I don’t… understand?” She said, confused.

Gunnthra turned to her younger sibling. “Oh sweetie… you’re aware of the Summoner’s… tastes… aren’t you? He’s been coupling with various heroes… and me… for many months now. I daresay all the swelling bellies you’ve seen are exclusively from his indulgences.”

Fjorm trembled a little at that, the fear and thrill of that confirmation rushing through the younger princess. “I’ve… assumed as much. Everyone of the women have seemed so brilliantly happy about it though, I didn’t question it.”

“That’s because we ARE all so very happy…” Gunnthra hummed, rubbing her belly. She had never felt more fulfilled as a woman since becoming Kiran’s broodmare. “It seems you’ll be able to share in that joy.” She beamed.

Fjorm looked a bit apprehensive though. “Oh… I… um… didn’t… think…” She stammered, Kiran giving a little chuckle.

“Fjorm, you carried a heavy burden. You were willing to sacrifice your life for the good of your kingdom. That was a very noble thing to do.” Kiran praised. “Now that I have prevented that cruel fate, I only intend to enjoy your company for a while. It will only be for as long as I’m on this plane, and after I depart, you can enjoy a long fulfilling life. With the many, _many_ children I will leave you with.” He boasted, ego surging with the control he had over the alluring young ice princess. 

Fjorm bit her lower lip. “I’m… not sure about this…” She hesitated.

Kiran hummed in amusement. “Mmh. Well, I am. Fortunately, given the nature of the pledge, your position in the Order, and Breidablik’s influence over you since I saved your life with it, I will be able to guide you to your fulfilling future without much fuss. Here, watch. Stand up and take out your tits.” He ordered. “You too, pet.”

Gunnthra gave a sultry giggle, her voice already dripping with seduction as she merrily complied to her pledged summoner’s command, her younger sister giving a short chirp of anxious surprise as Fjorm felt compelled to comply as well. The Nifl women peeled off their clothes, topless in Kiran’s office. The man sat back, fingers steepled in front of him as he grinned at the exposed flesh. He had always loved his broodmare’s boobs, large and only swelled even larger through his breeding, the woman recently lactating with delicious drops chilled milk. The sight of them aside a fresh new pair was exhilarating. His imagination was on fire with the fantasy of having the second pair match the first.

“What… what is this?!” Fjorm wailed, holding her hands over her now exposed ever-stiff nipples.

“Remove your hands.” Kiran calmly commanded, the princess obeying with a horrified expression. She looked to her older sister for support.

“Oh Fjorm. This is what it means to be pledged. We are connected to his will, and his happiness.” She explained warmly, proudly displaying her own hefty busom.

“Be calm, Fjorm.” Kiran ordered again, much of the young woman’s anxiety evaporating strangely quickly. “Surely you have envied your older sister in many things? You’ll now have a chance to catch up.” He smirked. “Both of you. Gather your tops and come to my chambers.”

“I… still have duties… to attend to…” Fjorm whimpered, vying for ways to protest as she picked up her armor and followed the Summoner and her sister to the adjoining bedroom.

“Not really. From what I understand you’ve been slowly ceding those responsibilities to others in anticipation of what you thought would be your death. Very sensible of you, actually. Now, it benefits my current plans for you.” Kiran boasted, slipping off his long robe and sitting on the bedside. His erection strained against his trousers. Gunnthra dutifully took her place by his side with a feminine purr as the Summoner considered his next move.

“Kiran… please.. don’t stare… I’m… I’m not used to this. I’ve never dreamed of this!” Fjorm whimpered, standing awkwardly in his bedroom, nearly in tears. Kiran sighed. This wouldn’t do.

“Fjorm. I am not a cruel man. You can be comfortable here. I may have sprung this on you too quickly, come, sit in my lap.” He purred, the princess growing comfortable, her fears slowly dissipating as she came to the bedside and climbed onto Kiran’s lap, straddling him. He guided her hips, pressing his erection against her crotch as she blushed. “Tell me, Fjorm. What _do_ you know about sex?” He asked, slowly grinding up and down, back and forth against her underwear under her skirt. He felt her tremble under his grip.

“Mmmh… Well… um… I know what it is, and what its for…” She answered, Gunnthra giving a little giggle. “I just... didn't expect to experience it... until I was wed.”

Kiran continued the slow hump into her center, the fabrics of her panties and his pants rubbing the other’s genitals. “Heh. As expected. This must be feeling pretty good, though. Have you experimented with yourself and your urges?” He wondered, his eyes darting between Fjorm’s and Gunnthra’s exposed mounds. “Pet, start to rub yourself.” He ordered softly, the pink-haired women smirking and obeying.

“Oh gods… I have… I’m familiar with the pleasure when.. doing myself…” Fjorm confessed, finding the sensations tingling between her legs to be far more potent than when she masturbated herself. The anticipation of where things were going further fueled her lusts, the younger sister also eying Gunnthra’s large chest. Kiran caught the longing glance.

“Heh… you’re envious of your sister’s size?” He teased, giving Fjorm a powerful thrust which lifted her up slightly with a gasp from the young woman. His broodmare beamed, finding her reaction adorable.

“I… do.” She was made to admit honestly. Kiran gave a low growl from the testosterone pumping in his viens, savoring the powerful feel of having the two sisters on his bed.

“It’s only natural. As a woman you yearn to have a body like that. To be alluring, beautiful, desired. Your own breasts are quite sexy, Fjorm.” He complimented, Fjorm biting her lip with a smile. “But of course your sister’s are more erotic. Look how large… and milky… they are…” He purred through the pleasure of grinding, Fjorm made to gaze at her sister’s chest more, seeing the white droplets forming on the tips. “Drink from them.” He commanded.

The sisters gasped at the order, but couldn’t disobey, Gunnthra blushing as hard as her little sister as Fjorm’s face leaned over, lips connecting to her sister’s nipple and suckling the teat as the Summoner dragged his bulge along her slit. Kiran delighted in the depravity.

“Tasty, isn’t it? Tell me Fjorm, do you desire to have tits like your sister?” Kiran asked, reaching under Fjorm’s skirt and tearing her panties apart. The fabric was pulled away to expose her blonde haired labia as the younger ice princess quivered.

“Mmmh... it’s delicious… I do… I do want it…” She was made to answer. Kiran fished his cock out of his trousers, the thick throbbing meat sticking straight out as Fjorm’s slick lower lips drooled its arousal over it.

“Then you know how to get it~” He growled softly, leaning in to feast on Gunnthra’s other leaking teat. Fjorm bit her lip again, looking down at the hard shaft. "Ride it. Fuck my baby into your womb." Her sister combed her fingers through her short blonde hair tenderly.

“It’s okay, sweetie. Enjoy yourself.” The pink haired princess encouraged. Fjorm sighed, braced herself, gave a determined nod, and slowly impaled her slick cunt onto Kiran’s waiting, raw, unprotected dick. The Summoner gave a grunt as he felt the warm walls engulf him, smiling in victory over yet another fertile pussy. Having two naked sisters at the same time made him feel invincible as he popped off the wet boob momentarily to pass his next decree.

“Mmmh… Lovely… Fjorm… my pet… Rub each other’s clits for me. Fjorm, drink more from your sister's bounty. Let's really enjoy this experience together.”

The Nifl sisters could hardly care about the incest now, their bodies and minds hazy with arousal. Form was slowly riding her first cock, occasionally trembling, rising and falling with a controlled rhythm. Gunnthra’s own system was already fluctuating with hormones through her pregnancy with Kiran’s child, the thought that her sister would soon follow in her footsteps only served to heighten the lewdness of the situation. The girls’ hands crossed as they began to stimulate the other with gentle rubs and caresses of the sensitive nubs. Fjorm leaned in to her sister’s chest again to join in the drinking of the dripping nectar.

"Goodness... Kiran... Fjorm..." The elder sister whimpered, her body buzzing with delight. Kiran began to slowly push himself up to meet Fjorm's descents, the sensation of the tight grip massaging his cock growing too much for his control to hold back. He felt the lust swelling in him, chippping away at his restraint.

"Mmmmh... Mmmmph..." Fjorm muffled sounds of sexual delight buzzed against her sister's breast. Her own indulgance made her feel ashamed but liberated, embarrassed yet aroused. The conflicting feeling swirled in her heart and mind as the delights of copulation brought her closer and closer to the building orgasm in her core.

"MMmh.. Mmmhhh Ggrr... Ugh.. Can't.. Can't take this any more! Fjorm! Ride me HARDER!" Kiran yelled, trying to hump up into her pussy as much as he could. His new conquest oblidged, the princess whimpering as she drank from her older sister and slammed her body down onto Kiran's dick. Gunnthra hissed in slight discomfort from the intensity of her pledged summoner's suckle, the man drawing on his broodmare's teat harshly as he rutted the younger sibling. Fingers rubbed harder with the new intensity, the three high on hormones and endorphins through the lewd lustful cocophonie of pleasure.

"Mmmmhh... So close.. getting close~" Gunnthra announced, the touch of her sister and suckle of her breasts making the pregnant princess squirm on the bedside.

"Mmmh yes... when I cum, you two cum with me. Cum as I pump your sister full, pet. Cum when I  _breed_ you, Fjorm!" Kiran barked out, his own climax approaching. The sisters nodded in understanding, unable to formulate much more than that in their current haze. The Summoner grabbed Fjorm's tits, squeezing hard as he bit down on Gunnthra's nipple. "Nnnnghhh! Now!" He grunted, pushing hard upward.

The trio made various noises of release, Gunnthra's sultry moan mixing with Fjorm's high pitched cry and Kiran's beastial growl. The Summoner felt the warm pressure spasming and convulsing against his cock as it throbbed rope after rope of potent sperm against the younger princess' cervix. Gunthra's pussy pulsed against her sisters hand as she came to her own pleasure, her head tilted back and eyes closed to savor the climactic high.

The joint release lasted a short moment longer as it slowly passed, leaving the trio panting to catch their breath.

Kiran released his broodmare's breast and gave it a kiss. "Sorry if I left any marks." He winked, Gunnthra waving her hand dismissively. She knew her body belonged to him. He turned his attention to Fjorm, still impaled on his dick. "This may not have took. You will visit me daily until it does." He commanded. The blonde nodded in understanding. He turned them both around, letting the princess lay back on his bed. "Take your time to recover. Your sister can fill you in on the expectations. When not on the battlefield, you'll no longer wear underwear, so better be careful with that short skirt of yours~" He teased, cock still hard as he stood aside the deflowered and descheveled young lady.

"Where are you going?" Fjorm managed, her heart still racing but slowly recovering.

"Oh, I have duties to attend to. As do you I beleive. After you and your sister make each other cum again, you can get dressed to take care of them. Pet, you stay naked. I'll probably be fucking you when I get back." He grinned, the girls nodding.

Kiran put his robe back on, the post-coital bliss and triumph surging through his veins. Fjorm wasn't a summon, and only had a fragment of the Rite of Dreams affecting her, yet still succumbed to his control. That made things interesting. Very, very interesting. The next chance he got, he'd have to experiment with that revelation, should he receive any more manuals from Gunnthra in his summoning.

He left the two sisters to chat idly about what just happened as he made his way to make his customary boasting report to Alphonse. This would cause a political scandal he knew, but is was well worth it.

Perhaps he'd be able to convince the prince someday. Someday soon, if he got lucky.

***  
(NOTE: Honestly, I'm not too attracted to Fjorm: Character or design-wise. Though, when this idea popped in my head, I couldn't help but run with it. Having both of the Nifl Princesses pregnant and lactating was too lewd to pass up~ Thank you for reading this far, please leave any feedback you wish. I enjoy criticisms as much as praise!)


End file.
